


Campfire confessions

by CrossRoads (Writing_in_silence)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie as a normal teen, Annie in a threesome relationship, Annie in particular, Camping, Crack?, I tried to Historia, Multi, Sasha in the background, School prompt, Ymir being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/CrossRoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets were bound to come out at this night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt in school: Three close friends decide to go camping. You set up three miles from where you left your car. Late that evening, one of your friends reveal a deep, dark secret that turns a fun night into the scariest night of your life.
> 
> I can't make a choice so I decided to do this.
> 
> For May, whose 3000th follower was a Historia, and for every Annie I know on the twitter.

So...I, Krista Renz, sat in front of the campfire, the silence overwhelmed the place as Sasha and I let the information sink in. I stared at her. What did she say again? Something about stealing power or something? I don't know.

But really. This is Ymir I'm talking about. Brutish on most days, surprisingly gentle on other days. She's the type of person that never opens up to others. 

Not even to me. She's too heavily guarded. She might tie with Annie to most secrets kept. I want to make sure...see if she's joking. 

She always jokes.

"P-pardon?" gods be damned, I stuttered. Ymir arched a perfectly sculpted brow, the fire had gone low by now, and it casted an eerie light over the tall woman. My fists bunched up on the fabric of my jeans, I looked her straight in the eye.

Despite the height difference...don't even mention the height.

Ymir's god...I mean...heave--um...lips curled to a teasing smirk, leaning close to me. I can smell her breath. The scent of dinner a while ago wafted to me. 

How does she do that? You know? Make everything...never mind.

Stop distracting yourself, Krista!

"Pardon...what?" came Ymir's dulcet voice. I resisted the urge to shudder, steeling my resolve to ask her again. In my peripherals, Sasha had forgotten about the whole thing and started making smores.

Why, Sasha?

I swallowed the lump in my throat, placing my shaking hand over Ymir's tanned ones...oh, how smooth...I never thought...Krista! Focus!

"Wh-what did you say a while ago?" is the world against me today? Why did I squeak? Ymir let out a low chuckle, ruffling my hair. She answered in a tone that might have sent hell...Bertholdt to freeze over. "I told you...I took the wizard's heart...and ate it." 

Really, Ymir?

"Whoa! Cool!" came Sasha's voice. "Sasha..." I squinted at her and she resumed eating. "What do you mean by that?" I asked yet again. Ymir stood up, brushing off imaginary dust off her trousers. She began sauntering back to her tent, giving a small wave. "Up for you to speculate, princess."

I sat there...I, Krista Renz, sat on the ground, with my mouth agape. 

Princess?

Meanwhile.....

I simply stared at these two in front of me. Why can't they believe me? I did say the truth. The burly blonde man...Reiner, held up a hand, clearing his throat. "What is it, Annie? Is it..."

"Yeah, it's true." I shrugged. This is my life, I do what I want. Really...my dads can be too...much.

Bertholdt wrung his hands together, he doesn't know what to say.

"Annie, really...who?" Reiner asked, as if I needed to repeat myself, that or he's going deaf.

"I'm dating Hitch and Mikasa, alright?" I quickly said, standing up and rushing to my tent. I heard the soft thump on the ground, possibly   
Bertholdt fainted.

"ANNIE WE ARE GONNA HAVE A TALK TOMORROW"

Whatever dad.


End file.
